Wendy's Wide Awake
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: Wendy Corduroy goes through a journey shortly after her breakup with Robbie. From it will come personal growth and she will learn to rise from the ashes of her loss. A two-shot. Takes place shortly after Boyz Crazy. Songfic of Wide Awake by Katy Perry. Rated T for a single use of the f word
1. Chapter 1

On the border of fantasy and reality stood a young girl of age 12. She stood before a table wrapped and covered in all these vines and leaves. Watching the wilting greenery unravel itself, it was time to take a peak at the upcoming events in the open book. A brisk blow of the wind the girl created forced the gathering dust to flee, the rest cleared away by her pale hand.

She flipped through the pages, chapter after chapter. May as well review the progress so far. Chapter One: California Gurls. That was the story of carefree times and fun. Those always tend to come with the summertime. The time to flaunt and party and just have fun. That dream was just as sweet and colorful as the candy.

Chapter Two: The Teenage Dream. The dream during the days when the party is still on, but added to the story was him. The days to just let go of all flaws and look past them. The days to celebrate relationships. To have fun against all odds. It's what every teen dreams of.

Chapter Three: Firework. Even when life is grand, there are always those moments. The moments where insecurities shout and scream. When they cannot be ignored. Also with those insecure times come the comforting moments. The feeling of security and being unique. Being special. One must always remember how special they are despite the screaming flaws. That they are a Firework.

Chapter Four: E.T. The return of relationships that the previous chapter took a break from. The celebration of differences. The foreigners. The everyday aliens. The relationships with them as well as life.

Chapter Five: Last Friday Night. The part where the fun and acceptance, without precaution, can get out of hand. Where temptation takes over, and all that's left is regret; that and carelessness had been vomited. Where addiction and conscious go into war over plans to repeat the cycle.

Chapter Six: The One That Got Away. Where regret and sorrow take place shortly after loss. The feeling of the deepest sadness that may leave one rotting away. When all there is left is a mere shell.

Chapter Seven: Part Of Me. When the depression passes the anger comes in. Frustrations of the separation. It is human to want to be better. Thus the bragging should come naturally. Gloating over being fine without him; in fact better off.

The girl had gone through each chapter, reviewing the progress so far in the journey. Flipping the page once again, words reading "THE FINAL CHAPTER" appear in big bold and fancy letters. It was time to see how this story shall end. What has fate decided? Taking a steady deep breath, the girl pops in a peppermint candy leftover from chapter one. The brisk and cool feeling in her mouth, not only is she reminded of how everything had begun, she also dares to flip the page and face the incoming future.

A GIANT LABYRINTH presented just that. A larger than life maze with snow creeping in with the rays of the sun. The girl watched the camera view shift in the picture, revealing a fantastical land at the end. The land itself filled with life and greenery and flat out paradise. It was very dream-like.

A POISON STRAWBERRY displayed a teenage redhead and the stem presenting the fruit. There was nothing the girl was capable of doing to prevent that teen girl from taking a reckless bite. The scene then shifted to red hair being everywhere, shading in a face. From what could be seen this person had on sickening white attire. This person's hand twitched from the toxins the bitten fruit had given.

A CURIOUS CAT was that thing made from a leafy bush. The leafy animal looked side to side, which in opinion seemed a bit robotic. What was creepy were it's eyes. The eyes, they had a way of drawing one in. Black and white swished and swirled in a ominous and hypnotizing pattern.

PRINCE CHARMING? The girl questioned that title at first. There was just a teen boy, black rockstar hair and dressed as a prince. So royal and attractive. She smiled at the thought of romance with him; until she saw a backview. The prince himself took his fingerless gloved hand and crossed the middle and index. She watched as he placed those crossed fingers behind his back, and the fangirl smile was dropped. He was no prince charming. He wasn't even charming no more. He's the bad guy.

Still sucking on her candy, the girl flipped the page once again. This time however, was different. The image and lettering was taking it's time to leak in. Watching the page's contents take their time to leak in, curiosity got the better of the girl. Leaning over the table, she peered into the page in desperation to see the image and summary. Perfect timing too, since these items finally decided to appear the way they should. The symbols spelled out AND A LITTLE GIRL, and the image showed just that. A twelve year old girl stared back, her brilliant red hair in pigtails and her pale skin having freckles to decorate her cheeks. The two girl's smiled, revealing their braces. The first one waved a friendly greeting, the story book one mirroring her.

And with that, the young Wendy Corduroy began to close the book, the last page's contents vanishing back to blank. The thick stack of pages landed with a loud pound, and she gazed upon the dusty blue cover. Gold lettering shaped itself, spelling out WIDE AWAKE. A slightly smaller font appear beneath, the subtext reading as THE FINAL CHAPTER FROM TEENAGE DREAM THE COMPLETE CONFECTION. Wendy could do nothing but watch a black cat pad over the book and away. Smiling, she was more than ready to play her part in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

Uggh! I cant believe that jerk! How did I ever date him without puking my guts out? Looking over at my nightstand, theres a photo of Robbie and I in a picture. Feeling like I want to puke at the sight of him, I was quick to smash that frame to pieces. The shredding of the photo itself soon joined the pile.

I can't believe Robbie lied to me again. How is that supposed to be a healthy relationship? I can't even trust the guy over a dumb song. He could've just told me it was a cover. But oh no, we gotta lie about our own originality. Uggh that guys such a jerk.

Robbie and I had known eachother like, forevs. You'd think you'd know someone well enough by now. Guess I was downright wrong. I don't even think the relationship was ever any good on his part. Always lying, standing me up, being beyond a jerk and picking on Dipper. Dipper...

Uggh! What the hell is wrong with boys!? Every guy I ever dated are all the same. They only cared for themselves. Never me. And just at the worst time possible Dips decides that its bowling night. Yeah umm, who the heck invited you to mess with my personal life!? I'm not an idiot, i could've figured Robbie out without the mind control messages. He witnessed himself that our relationship wasn't that good. I'm no damsel in distress either. I can handle myself. I don't need some kid trying to be the hero. And seriously? Bowling!? Yeah, great timing. And your supposed to be the mini detective. Nope. Turns out hes like all the others too.

Thats just it. No one cares. People are just so freakin selfish. Even in my time of need no one cared. Now im just stuck having to go through this by myself. And just shut the f**k up cellphone! I know damn well who it is texting me for the 20th time now; give or take a little. I can't believe Robbie would be stupid enough to think a few phonecalls would be enough to win me back for his own selfish needs. Stupid. Dipper would probably be the same. Does he even have a cellphone? Whatever. Either way they both don't care about me. No one does. And just like that I cry myself to the sound of ringtones.

_I'm Wide Awake_

_I'm Wide Awake_

_I'm Wide Awake_

Fluttering my eyes open and the first thing I see is stone. Stone walls. Entangling themselves on these walls are all these vines. I shiver at a cold touch on my bare arm. It was a snowflake. It was snowing. But despite this frost, there were still rays of sunshine peaking through the clouds. Despite the small amount of warmth the weather had given, my little getup provided next to no protection from the cold.

My outfit was like, beyond different than my usual. I had on this silky purple dress, a black belt cinching it by the waist. The cleavage went down like, ridiculously low. Like, ohmygosh. The skirt of the dress went down to the floor. Barely protecting me from the cold was a simple cape, the string tied around my collarbone. Continuing to study my outfit, I notice a necklace I have on. It was a circle pendant, with some pyramid wearing a top hat in the middle. Whatever thats supposed to mean.

I can tell that I got full makeup on. Eyelashes don't flutter and sparkle when you blink. It feels like my face had been caked. And forget the eyelids. Touching my lip, I ended up smearing some dark muted lipstick off. In my hand there is a lantern. Making an attempt to walk forwards, I question why i'm not wobbling in heels. Lifting up the skirt, I am honestly happy to be in my usual boots. Ahh, comfort.

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm Wide Awake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I'm Wide Awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems_

_I'm Wide Awake_

_Yeah I was dreaming for so long_

Exchanging a glance at the heart shaped twig bush thing decorating the entrance, I dare to enter this labyrinth. And thus, I wander. Aimlessly, lost. No sense of direction whatsoever. In all honesty, I can't help but wonder if i'm going to end up anywhere. Maybe that heart thing the entrance was just promising something love related. Happiness maybe. Either way there was a caterpillar. As for finding my way around this maze, I can't help but feel like everything looks the same. Same walls, same vines, same fog.

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

*shivers* I am like so friggin cold. Even with the warmth of the sun and my lantern i'm freezing. This place may as well be my tomb. Looking up, I see something besides a labyrinth of absolute doom. One of the vines had produced what appears to be a strawberry. I swear, I am starving. I've been wandering in this maze aimlessly. A snack is needed. Approaching the fruit, I give it a tug. Hmm, stubborn arn't we? Grasping the strawberry, I give it a bite. Hmm, yummy. Just as juicy and tangy as a strawberry should be. Not like those stereotypical flavors that make it too sweet; though those aren't bad either.

I feel so much better than before, like I can do pretty much anything. Looking around, I finally notice that the hallway I'm in is a bit narrower than I remember. Oh god no. No no no no no! This place may really be my tomb! I don't wanna die! I don't want to be crushed by the walls that are closing in on me!

_Falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah i'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm Wide Awake_

Despite my panic for whatever reason i'm still calm. I still got a straight face on. Then again, that's kinda normal for me. Personality debate later, now I gotta focus on staying alive! Placing my hands against the closing walls, I'm reminded of the power I felt after biting the strawberry. Though it's useless, I'm not going down without a fight. That's just the Wendy way. I try to give these walls a push away from me.

With confidence and determination on my side, my hands were glowing. I felt so powerful, pushing these walls away from me. It was like I was virtually capable of anything. Even though the weather remained unchanging, the snow began to bother me a lot less. After biting the fruit, I was virtually unstoppable.

The lights still gleaming in my hands, I decide its time to quiet them down. And with a clenching of my fists, the light vanished. Still, this sudden warmth and strength had not yet left. And simply just cuz, I let the light explode from my chest and descend into the air. Cuz baby I'm a firework. I then hear the creaking opening of the walls behind me. Turning around, theres a blinding light. Shielding my eyes, I await the person behind the light.

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_I'm Wide Awake_

_Need nothing to complete myself_

_No-oh_

_I'm Wide Awake_

_Yeah I am born again_

_I own the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend_

_And it's too late_

_The story's over now_

_The End_

Once the light had calmed, I finally was free to meet this person: myself. Or rather, my younger self. A twelve year old girl with my genetics walked over to me. Her brilliant red hair in pigtails. Her outfit being as simple as a green collard shirt and jeans. I felt very warm seeing her. She was just so cute and precious. For reasons I do not understand, she never smiled. The frown never left her face.

After being all dramatic and touching hands with her like we are on opposite sides of a wall, I grabbed the strawberry and we continued our journey. Walking hand in hand, we enter a hallway behind the stone walls that had opened up earlier. I wonder how long she, err, I had been in here. Or rather, how she managed to be in here for any period of time.

I mainly question this because this hallway is so small and skinny. The tile floors are hard and cold. And I never have been the kinda girl for mirrors. Hand in hand, she led me over to the largest mirror at the end of the hall. Hmm, how come I'm the only one the mirrors will show? It looks like I'm holding the hand of an imaginary friend, though I'm right there before my very eyes. I also notice my outfit has changed again. I've magically switched to a nude colored dress; the torso up being covered by all these little butterflies crowding up against each other. Don't even make me go into detail over the shoulder pads. The two of me walked over to the mirror, my hand pressed against it. The first thing I see looking into it though is not a reflection. It was some old man holding up some ancient looking camera.

_I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete_

The paparazzi are here. Seriously, on the other side of what was once a mirror were rows and rows of people who looked like they were from the 50's or 60's. Every single one of them had a camera flashing at me.

My eyes wide from both the shock and the blinding flashes, I honestly felt a bit numb. I almost didn't notice my younger self tugging at my hand in panic. Almost didn't notice the rumble I felt as the tile floor was crumbling and falling into the abyss; threatening to take the both of me with it.

I'm doomed. Doomed doomed doomed. The little girl by my side was pretty much freaking out, trying to get my attention. For whatever reason, I remained unresponsive. I just stared into the mirror, pressing my hand against it. If there are people on the other side, then there must be an exit. And a little message to the glass: F**K YOU! Just like that a single push of my hand has the glass just shattering. The butterflies just fluttering away.

As much as I enjoyed the attention, not in the mood. It's like everyone had been watching me. Or at least, there was someone doing all the reporting. Nonetheless, I felt like virtually everyone knows or would know about every aspect of my life. The sudden power and confidence from eating the strawberry, to the crumbling of my own little world. They knew. Honestly, if i'm suddenly such a celebrity than may I at least have a little privacy? This is my personal life we are talking about. I don't need nor want other people getting involved.

_Falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting you go tonight_

_Yeah I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm Wide Awake_

The two of us going through the now broken mirror, we find ourselves in a new room; and I'm in a whole new state. All of a sudden I feel horrible. I'm in a wheelchair, and mini me is doing the pushing. My outfit has also changed once again. I was in a pale blue robe that can be easily mistaken for a sickening white; a flowery design in a failed attempt to make it cheery. My hair is hanging in my face like a curtain. My arm also rests on the side of the wheel chair; twitching with the bitten strawberry in hand.

The new room was also rather depressing. Pale blue easily mistakable white walls that were merely pieces of stone stacked on top of each other. No color, no life. Depressing in every definition you can imagine. Don't forget the bull guys.

What I mean by "the bull guys" are these two men. They were dressed very simple in dress shirt and brown pants; bow tie included. What made them so unique were the bull shaped masks they wore. Complete with a ring piercing in the nose and giant golden horns. And judging by the ringing I hear I guess they got bells on of some sort. May I remind you that I am very sick and got a lot of red hair in my face. Hard to tell.

Stopping right in front of them, mini me left to confront these two jerks. They stood, arms crossed. I can imagine the venomous glare I was giving them. The younger me that is. For a moment I thought they were having a staring contest. It was then she stubbornly raised a foot in the air.

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castle's crumbling_

_I am trying to hold on_

_God knows that I tried_

_Seeing the bright side_

_I'm not blind anymore_

_I'm Wide Awake_

With the strength of a powerful tantrum, a single stomp from mini me sent those bull jerks flying. While these shock waves were doing their thing, everything seemed to go into slo-mo. I suddenly had a new found confidence and faith in the little girl. With determination I stripped away my robe and stood up from the wheelchair. It was when I grabbed my hand when time seemed a bit normal again. As for those bull headed security guards, I'm betting they went flying up to the roof and currently hang there from the horns haha. I don't really know for sure though. I never looked up.

The two of me were virtually sprinting through the door. After a little more running the walls started to go from stone to grass. Give it a little more time and we walked into quite a magical scenery. While I'm in awe, a rather leafy cat looked over at me, its eyes swirling. I got two different messages from the cat; both I had simply shrugged off. One was of curiosity. The other of dread and warning. I only continued to stare in awe at this paradise.

_I'm Wide Awake_

_Yeah I'm falling from cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

_You know I'm letting you go tonight_

_Yeah I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm Wide Awake_

It was a fantastical almost fairytale-like garden. Bright and colorful flowers bloomed virtually everywhere. At the center of all of this joy and color was...Robbie?

Riding on a white unicorn was none other than Robbie V. Himself dressed like Prince Charming with a smile that lived up to the name. In all honesty, he was pretty good looking. I also realize my own new getup.

My dress is still tan, but now there were all these roses decorating my shoulders. Pink yellow and blue butterflies rested in my hair like clips. The only thing that remained me were my favorite pair of boots.

Having realized that Robbie had left the magical horse, I smiled at him; feeling my cheeks flush. Isn't this virtually every girl's fantasy at one point or another? Having Prince Charming coming to sweep them off their feet? Meanwhile one fingerless gloved hand was hidden behind his back. Mini me was pulling the ultimate frown. Something was not right.

Despite the princely disguise, I remember everything about what a jerk he is. All the ways he lied and wronged me. I felt my anger build up from those reminders. Instantly my schoolgirl smile turned into a look of disgust. Without warning, my fist met his face and sent the jk flying. That, felt good.

I could tell the younger me was shocked. Heck, even the cat sharply turned his head at my direction. I then remember the warning look he gave me earlier. Hmm, curiosity killed the cat didn't it? Looking over at where Robbie ended up, I realized that sending him flying into a bush made a giant heart shaped hole. With a single nod the two me's agreed to check out the situation. With the twelve year old girl skipping over, we both confirmed that he was unconscious. For the first time I saw the young Wendy Corduroy smile a braces filled smile. A hi-five was shortly exchanged.

Once the celebrations of Robbie's beat up, the two of us hugged, the girl still smiling for me. I almost felt mother-like to her, even though technically she was the one taking care of me throughout this journey. Since when was I ever the wise child? Nonetheless, the feeling was warm in her, err, my arms. Breaking from the hug, she placed something in my hand, telling me to roll it into a tight fist.

_I'm Wide Awake_

And just like that, it was time to go. I watched her run playfully over to her bike, just leaning against a tree back at home. I recognize that sidewalk and set of buildings anywhere. On the back of my old bike was a sign labeled "Wendy".

_I'm Wide Awake_

Turning around, the younger me waved a bittersweet goodbye. I waved back. Still over in what is left of the paradise formerly meant to be shared with Robbie, I slowly open up my fisted hand.

_I'm Wide Awake_

In my hand was a colorful butterfly. Its wings were so vibrant and shimmery. I watched the small creature flitter away, allowing me to realize I was back in my room. What more was that my outfit had switched back to its usual. No more makeup, no more dresses, no more colorful flowers and butterflies. Just me in my lumberjack jeans. I watch the butterfly flitter out of the window in awe.

_I'm Wide Awake_

You may now take the song lyric literally. Next thing I knew I was waking up. My pillow soaked in tears and my room just as I left it. It was all a dream.

Looking at my phone, I sigh at the expected increase in messages. Delete. Honestly, I do not need him anymore. Heck, I never needed him in the first place. True, at one point I was lost. But I'm a teenager still. Arn't I allowed that time to time? Eventually I found my way with a little help, which was a pretty big confidence booster. I was able to break through the walls that were closing in on me. I was invincible with the help; for awhile. Meanwhile everyone always knew what was happening. My personal life lacked something called privacy. So while I was becoming stronger everyone knew. When I my world started to crumble everyone knew. Eventually I had to push them all away; even the people I loved. The "help" I had gotten backfired. Though helpful it was, it was no good for me. Thus I was sickened. Weak. Helpless. There were security guards with the strength of bulls preventing me from recovery. It took me a bit of childish tactics to get past. Then there was that fantasy presenting itself. Like it was begging for forgiveness and a second chance. I was actually almost convinced. Thought it was sweet. Felt special. Curiosity killed the cat they say. They also say that cats have nine lives. If it weren't for the logic chances are I would've repeated the cycle. Lost another life. Showing the jerk who's boss is something I may consider doing more often. But seriously, I fended for myself with little to no help. I had the same confidence and strength as I did with the help. This only proved how much I never needed it. I only need me, myself and I.

The little girl is me. And though she rode away on a bicycle, I honestly feel as if she never left. Me as a child is still present. She always was and always will. I'm starting to think that a mature me cannot handle certain things on her own. But that is the same with a younger version. Lets skip the teamwork speech, shall we? It took me a lot of thinking and clicking "ignore" with every phone call, but I think I may have an explanation for why she didn't appear in the mirror: she was non-existant. Yet she is there always. The younger me that offered support is intangible. She was merely a part of me I ignored for too long. Perhaps the dream world just created someone to represent her with. At least this is my theory. Nonetheless, there is another girl within me ready to help me get through such tough times.

I realize just how much I depended on those around me. When losing the one I depended on I was severely hurt. But I'm still no damsel in distress, kay. A dream helped me get back on my feet. I also realize how oblivious I can be. That I am gonna have to work on. I then think of the butterfly I dreamed of. The one younger me gifted before I woke up. I remember those colorful iridescent wings flitting over in a certain direction. Peaking out my bedroom window, I crane my head over to said direction. I was staring at the Mystery Shack. Ok, "forgive and forget" is something thats gonna have to wait, kay? I am still upset at my two boys not too mention I'm no pushover. Still, I think this two hour nap experience has helped me greatly. It'll take some time, but I think i'm on the path to moving on from Robbie. And at the end of the road, I hope to have risen from these ashes of my loss and have become a better person. That will be something to look forward too.


End file.
